cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
"Ceasar"
Nothing much is known about this strange drell. If one is to believe the rumors, he has become an almost fixed attribute of the docking bay on the Citadel as well as the alleys of vendors. However, he has been seen on a multitude of locations around the known universe. When not marvelling at the ships in the docking facilities he tends to show up around the vendors and shops, either sitting off to the side of the entrance, seeming entranced by the lounge-music, reading random brochures that he has scavenged around the location, or babbling at complete strangers in a tongue that many would find a bit uncivilized and almost crude. Occassionally, owners of the vendors has been spotted dishing out tasks for the drell to perform. This has included everything from fetching lunch to lifting wares from the loading area to the alleys. Almost insultingly simple assigments, yet the drell doesen't seem to complain. In fact he is always overjoyed whenever one of these crude jbos are offered, and will become estatic when handed out whatever token payment a vendor might offer. Whenever deciding to spend whatever scrap of economy he has it's usually reported to be odd rations of food or fine tuning of the peculiar-looking set of armour he's seen wearing at all times, as well as lesser upgrades for a Javelin Sniper Rifle, that he is seen carrying around at all times. There has been much speculation as to whether the drell is in fact a gun for hire, currently based in the Citadel; however multiple investigations by C-sec and other independent security units hasn't yielded any answers. In fact, it is debated whether or not the weapon he carries has ever fired a bullet. " It is unbelievable how we´d let socially stunted people carry weapons like that around the Citadel. But as long as we don´t have any data on him we can´t tell whether he poses a threat or not - ergo, there´s no legal reasoning for us to take him into custody until he confirms our suspicion himself. " - Former C-sec officer Clovia Opicius When asked about his occupation and any possible connection to a mercenary guild, the drell simply replied that he was nothing but a gofer. Further speculations rise the question if the drell is in fact nothing but a well-equipped homeless, possibly migrated from one of the many toppled planets that was compromised due to the Reaper War. He has been seen sleeping on benches, on top of beams and in/under/upon ships anchored in the Citadel. The story of Ceasar is littered with questions. He, himself, remembers little, as he has spent limited time in contact with other sapient creatures, growing up on his own on a planet where the meaning of biodiversity would be which variety of roach you ending up swatting off your visage. His gear and equipment were ransacked from the rubble of a war that had previously toppled the planet. Despite relatively sad circumstances, the drell was presented an oportunity that would take him to civlization, and to a world of fortune, well at least in the eyes of the naïve critter. After a multitude of attempts to enter Cerberus shuttles unseen, but facing defeat at every try, the drell was discovered by a band of salvagers, who took him to the Citadel. From here, the migrant alien took every available job that was offered, and when there was nothing to do, he would poke around the shopkeepers, asking only for a little acommodation in return for labor. Amazed and awestruck by the world, there is not a thing that the gofer can´t get excited about. So many things to learn and so many people to talk to. However, socially crippled as he was, it was and still is a long climb towards becoming a proper, civilized person. Oblivious to most of the speculations and worries that swarm his tracks, he pushes on, taking every oportunity to learn new things about the common world and its strange ways. Having recently acquired a profile on Cerberus Daily News under the username "Snipes", he spends any given occasion possible, looming on the forum, eagerly anticipating any sort of job-offer or interaction from aliens as well as building on his vocabulary and speechcraft. Therefore he is often seen lounging on public Extranet services. * "Ceasar" spontaneously named himself after the Cerberus fleet that he was attempting to board before being taken to the Citadel by salvagers. This is due to a genuine obsession with spaceships and millitias. * Ceasar adores the C-sec organization greatly, despite their roused suspicion of his nature. * The Javelin rifle is his only confirmed possession aside from the armor he´s wearing, and he treats it much like a sacred artefact when it comes to tuning and maintaining. * When typing, Ceasar tends to display an overuse of emoticons to make up for his lacking vocalbuary. He is a frequent user of any sort of Spellcheck software and is heavily reliant on such services when it comes to communicating through text. Despite being both iliterate and verbally compromised however - he seems to understand the language just fine. * After spending most of his life desolate and without any complex rythmic input, Ceasar has an undying affinity for music and is currently saving up big time for a device that will allow him to listen to it without having to clog the entrances of vendors or clubs. Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Defunct Characters